Perdida en Hogwarts
by Mayra-Night
Summary: Alexia era una gran fanática de Harry Potter, una noche todo cambio en cuanto abrió la puerta, pero ahora, ¿Cómo hará para vivir en Hogwats y que la historia no cambie?
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezo, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba afuera, golpeando para entrar._

-¡Alexia! – Dijo mi madre -¿Qué?-le pregunte con voz cansada, ¿no podía leer tranquila Harry Potter?

-Ya nos vamos- respondió antes de escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

Nuevamente mis padres se iban en otro de sus largos viajes dejándome sola, ya que podía cuidarme por mi misma aunque antiguamente iba con algún familiar que pueda cuidarme. Me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo el libro, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando desperté encontré sobre el libro una carta, la tome entre las manos.

_ Señorita A. Tompson_

_ Segunda Habitación a la derecha_

Di vuelta el so bre y vi un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Al abrirla decía:

_ COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_ Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_ Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_ Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_ Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Tompson:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_ Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_ Subdirectora_

Al leer la carta me quede sorprendida, ¿por qué razón recibía algo de hogwarts?, ese lugar no podía existir aunque me gustaría, pero era obra de J., escuche el timbre de la puerta. Al abrirla mi asombro aumento, allí de pie había un hombre gigantesco, su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba salvaje, pero podían verse sus ojos brillando como escarabajos negros bajo toda esa pelambrera; también había un chico como de 11 años, el niño era pequeño y muy flaco para su edad, incluso parecía más pequeño por toda esa ropa cuatro veces más grande que él, tenía rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro, ojos verdes brillantes, enmarcados por unos anteojos redondos pegados con cinta adhesiva con una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, ¿Qué hacían Hagrid y Harry Potter en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa?

-¿Hola?- pregunte, este debe ser uno de mis locos sueños.

-Debes ser Alexia –dijo Hagrid –yo soy Hagrid y el Harry, Dumbledore me pidió que te acompañe a comprar lo que necesitas para tu primer año en Hogwats- Al ver que no decía nada pregunto -¿estás lista? –yo solo asentí, ¿pero dijo mi primer año?, no era posible si tenía 16 años, no 11, tome un abrigo y me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarme con dos personajes de una novela fantástica, espero que este sueño no me haga creer en cosas que no existen, ¿o sí?

* * *

Primer Capitulo de Perdida en Hogwarts, espero que les guste. Por favor comente.

Besos y suerte.

May


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Vimos junto a Harry nuestra lista de compras. Cuando llegamos a Gringotts retiramos el paquete que Dumbledore le dijo a Hagrid, o ese asunto secreto de Hogwatrs. Luego pasamos por la bodega de Harry donde el retiro un poco de dinero y después por… esperen ¿Por qué tenía una bodega en Gringotts? No con tanto dinero como la de Harry, pero si suficiente para gastos personales, en cosas para la escuela y todavía sobraba.

Al dirigirnos a comprar el uniforme nos encontramos con un chico con rostro pálido y puntiagudo, Draco Malfoy. Mientras nos median las túnicas Draco comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, ¿también van a Hogwarts?

-Sí- Respondió Harry.

-Mi padre está en el negocio de al lado, comprando mis libros y mi madre se fue a mirar varitas-dijo Draco, tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras –luego los voy a llevar a ver escobas de carreras. No sé porque los de primer año no puede tener una propia. Creo que voy a insistirle a mi padre para que me compre una y de alguna manera la meteré de contrabando.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, lo más divertido iba a ser ver su expresión cuando se entere de que Harry tenía una escoba.

-¿tu tiene escoba propia?-continuo el chico rubio.

-No- dijo Harry

-¿juegas siquiera algo de Quidditch?

-No- respondió de nuevo Harry, confundido.

-Yo si…mi padre dice que sería un crimen si no me eligen ara jugar por mi casa, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo, ¿ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?

-No-contesto Harry

-Bueno nadie lo sabe realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí, ¿te imaginas estar en Hufflepuf, yo creo que me iría, no te parece?

-La verdad no-Aclare, Draco se sorprendió, al parecer no había notado que estaba allí, pero el contrario Harry parecía agradecido de no tener que responder cosas del mundo mágico-me gustaría estar en Gryffindor, pero prefiero Hufflepuf antes que a Slytherin, si me toca en esa casa es muy probable que me valla.

Malfoy me observo molesto, observe la vidriera del frente, allí está el guarda bosques de Hogwats.

-Hagrid-le dije a Harry observando hacia donde se encontrada el semi gigante.

Cuando salimos nos estaba esperando Hagrid.

El guarda bosques le regalo a Harry por su cumpleaños una lechuza.

-Ah, lo había olvidado, perdón, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! – Dije lo último con una sonrisa -¿Qué puedo regalarte? –Me pregunte, el me observo confundido- ya que solo faltaba Ollivander me gustaría regalarte la varita que te elija.

-No tienes que…- trato de decir Harry antes de que lo interrumpa.

-Pero me gustaría por favor, déjame hacerlo- pedí

Ante sus protestas igual lo hice, la varita que lo eligió era acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, linda y flexible por el contrario la mía era de ébano y pelos de unicornio, veintisiete centímetros, elástica.

Luego de que él me agradeciera varias veces nos dirigimos a comer una hamburguesa.

-Es solo para que me recuerdes cuando seas un gran mago- mencione, Harry hizo una mueca.

-Todos creen que soy especial- dijo finalmente- toda esa gente en el caldero chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander,… pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar porque soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol… perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.

-No te preocupes por eso, Harry, créeme que aprenderás con rapidez en Hogwarts solo debes ser tú mismo y no tienes que disculparte, debes llamar a Voldemort por su nombre-mencione, Hagrid me observo exaltado- Temerle al nombre sólo agranda el temor al hombre.

Nos dirigimos a la estación de tren que nos llevaría a Harry a la casa de los Dursley y a mí a la casa de mis padres, Hagrid nos entregó un sobre a cada uno.

-Sus pasajes para Hogwarts – dijo- el 1º de septiembre, en King `s cross, esta todo en el pasaje… los veré pronto, Harry y Alexia- dijo antes de irse.

-Entonces te veré el 1º de septiembre- dije- Adiós Harry

-Adiós Alexia- se despidió- y gracias por tu regalo.

Le sonreí antes de subir al tren, pero si tenía una duda, ¿Cómo sería todo cuando llegue a mi casa?

* * *

**Espero que les guste, por favor comente.**

**Besos y suerte**

**May**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando llegue a mi casa todo estaba como antes de haberme ido, silencioso y oscuro, al observarme en el espejo tenia la apariencia de cuando tenía 11 años, ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?, comencé a buscar los libros de Harry Potter, allí en el librero estaban los seis ya que el primero de ellos lo tenía en la mano, suspire pesadamente, iba a ser muy aburrido y al mismo tiempo uno de los mas inolvidables.

El 1º de septiembre llego más rápido de lo esperado, a las diez y media llegue con el baúl a la estación King Cross, coloque todo en un carrito y comencé a buscar a Harry.

-Bueno, aquí estas muchacho. Plataforma 9 y 10. Tu plataforma debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aun no la construyeron, ¿no? –dijo una voz maliciosa.

Me acerque a ellos, los Dursley me observaron molestos, pero cuando abrace a Harry parecían aterrados.

-Harry, ¿Cómo estuviste? – le pregunte, el me dijo que había estado bien y me pregunto por mi- un poco aburrida, pero estuve viendo los libros de hechizos y algunos muy interesantes, como por ejemplo elevar elementos en el aire – observe a los Dursley – ustedes deben ser los tíos y el primo de Harry, vamos, estamos por llegar tarde.

-Lleno de Muggles por supuesto… - se escucho la voz de una mujer regordeta.

-¡Los Weasley!- dije con una sonrisa- ven que te explico cómo entrar a la plataforma.

Nos acercamos con Harry a los Weasley. Ya habian pasado Percy, Fred y George, me gire y los Dursley aun nos observaban.

-Perdon – dije, Molly me observo-¿usted es la señora Weasley?

-Si querida- respondió un poco sorprendida.

-Me gusta mucho el trabajo que hace su esposo en el ministerio de la magia- Mencione, Molly parecía más contenta- ¿para ir a la plataforma 9 ¾ hay que atravesar la pared?

-Sí, es su primera vez en Hogwarts ¿no?, Ron también es nuevo –dijo señalando al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz- vayan delante de Ron.

-Gracias- susurro Harry antes de que entremos en la plataforma 9 ¾. Una locomotora de vapor color escarlata esperaba en la plataforma llena de gente. Un cartel decía Expreso de Hogwarts, 11:00.

Con Harry subimos al tren y tratamos de abrirnos paso hasta que encontramos un compartimiento vacio, cerca del final del tren, el ubicó a Hedwig, observamos los baúles.

-¿Quieren una mano?- pregunto Georges.

-Si, por favor- respondió Harry.

-¡Eh, Fred!¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los mellizos, los bailes quedaron ubicados en un rincón del compartimiento.

-Gracias- dijimos a dúo con Harry, el se quito de los ojos el pelo.

-Harry Potter- mencionaron a dúo los mellizos que lo observaron boquiabiertos.

Si- aclaro con las mejillas sonrojadas- y ella es Alexia.

Los mellizos me observaron y cada uno me saludo, luego volvieron a los dos.

-Fred y George Weasley, a sus órdenes.

Con Harry nos ubicamos en el compartimiento, luego de varios minutos en el que se produjo un intercambio de palabras entre los Weasley, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entro Ron.

-¿Hay alguien sentado allí?-pregunto Ron señalando el lugar que había al lado mío- todos los demás vagones están llenos.

-No, siéntate- respondi.

-Hola, soy Ron Weasley- se presento

-Hola, yo soy Harry y ella Alexia- dijo Harry.

-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? – dejo escapar Ron, Harry sintió.

-Oh… bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y Georges –dijo Ron- ¿y realmente tienes? Ya sabes…

Señalando la frente de Harry, este se levanto el flequillo, para mostrarle la luminosa cicatriz. El chico pelirrojo la miro con atención.

Luego de que hablaron sobre la cicatriz, mas tarde de la familia Weasley, Harry compro dulces que amablemente compartió con Ron y conmigo.

Luego de unos minutos de haber probado las grageas Bertie Bolt de todos los sabores, goma de mascar, ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza, tortas con forma de caldero y varitas con regaliz y otra cantidad de extrañas cosas que nunca había visto.

-Perdón- dijo un chico de cara redondeada, Neville -¿pero no vieron un sapo?

Los tres negamos con la cabeza.

-¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!- menciono

-Ya aparecerá- dijo Harry.

-Si-dijo Neville, apesadumbrado- bueno, si lo ven…

-No sé porque esta tan afligido- comento Ron- si yo hubiera traído un sapo, lo habría perdido lo más rápido posible. Aunque en realidad, traje a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

La rata seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Ron, del bolsillo tome la varita, era el momento justo para matar a cola gusano, pero no creo que le guste a Ron el que mate a su rata, y si le explicaría el por qué, no me creerían, en realidad todavía no sabían ni lo que era un animago.

-Podria estar muerta y no notarias la diferencia- comento Ron son disgusto – ayer trate de volverla amarilla, para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funciono. Te voy a mostrar, mira…

Revolvió en su baúl y saco una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y en la punta, algo blanco relumbraba.

-Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos…

Justo acababa de levantar su varita, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado Neville junto con una niña, ella ya traía la túnica de Hogwarts.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno- dijo

Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de adelante bastante largos.

-Ya le dijimos que no lo vimos- dijo Ron pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

-¿Oh estás haciendo magia?, entonces me quedare para ver.

-Eh… de acuerdo – dijo Ron, se aclaro la garganta.

-Rayo de sol, margarita, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita.

Agito la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

-¿Estás de acuerdo de que es el hechizo adecuado?- pregunto la niña- bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no?

-Solo era una broma- aclare tomando mi varita- en realidad el hechizo era esto- agite la varita mientras decía – Wingardium leviosa.

La rata se elevo y luego bajo suavemente, Hermione parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo un poco molesta.

-Soy Hermione Granger- se presento ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

-Alexia Tompson- me presente.

-Ron Weasley

-Harry Potter

Hermione comenzó a hablar sobre que había leído de Harry en Historia de la magia moderna y ascenso y caída de las artes tenebrosas y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

-¿Estoy yo?- dijo Harry un poco aturdido.

-Mi Dios, no lo sabes, si fuera yo, abría buscado todo lo que pudiera – dijo Hermione.

Si supiera que ella aparecía en siete libros, que era prácticamente una de las protagonistas y que al final terminaría cazándose con el chico pelirrojo que tenía en frente.

Luego estuvieron hablando sobre que casas podrían llegar a ir, a los pocos minutos de que Hermione se valla entraron tres muchachos, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Es verdad?- pregunto Malfoy – por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento ¿así que eres tú no?

-Si- respondió Harry

-Oh, este es Crabbe y este es Goyle –dijo el muchacho palido con despreocupación al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba – y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejo escapar una débil tos que podia estar ocultando una risita, Draco lo miro.

-¿Te parece que mi nombre es gracioso, no? No necesito preguntarte quien eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y que tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener.- se volvió hacia mi - ¿y tú quien eres?

-Alexia Tompson – respondi, el asintió.

- Muy pronto van a descubrir que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras – menciono observando a Harry y a mi- no querrán hacerse amigos de los de la clase incorrecta. Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los incorrectos, gracias – dijo Harry con frialdad, Malfoy me observo.

-Creo que deje bastante claro en el negocio de Madam Malkin lo que pensaba, ¿no te parece? – dije con la misma voz fría que había usado Harry.

Draco no se ruborizo, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, estaba por hablar nuevamente pero lo calle diciendo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso Malfoy, ambos sabemos que tu ambos sabemos que tu padre aun sigue siendo un mortifago y que tiene ciertas… cosas que si llegan a descubrirla no sería muy bueno – dije.

Draco me observo con una nota de terror y se fue seguido de sus "guarda espaldas"

-¿Cómo asiste?- pregunto Ron interesado.

-Al parecer se legeremancia – respondi con una sonrisa- ya estamos por llegar, deberíamos ponernos las túnicas.

En cuanto nos bajamos se escucho la voz de Hagrid.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por allí? – nos pregunto el guarda bosques de Hogwarts- Vengan, síganme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Cuidado al caminar ¡los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando y a los tropezones seguimos a Hagrid por lo que parecía un angosto sendero.

-En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts- grito Hagrid por sobre el hombro- justo al doblar esta curva.

El sendero angosto se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la cima de una alta montaña, en el otro costado, con sus ventanas brillando en el cielo estrellado, había un enorme castillo con muchas torres y atajos.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote! – grito Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos ubicados en el agua al lado de la costa. Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo subimos a uno de ellos. Cuando el recorrido término se escucho nuevamente la voz de Hagrid que decía:

-¿Están todos aquí? ¿Tú, allí, todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levanto un gigantesco puño y golpeo tres veces en la puesta del castillo.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Por favor comenten.**

**Besos y suerte **

**May**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta de cabello negro con túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagal- dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los levare desde aquí.

Abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo era muy grande, las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el cielo raso era tan alto que no se veía y una magnifica escalera de mármol frente a nosotros nos conducía a los pisos superiores.

Seguimos a la profesora McGonagal a través del piso de piedra señalizado con banderas. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces desde un portal de la derecha, el resto del colegio debía de estar allí, pero al profesora McGonagal llevo a los de primer año a una pequeña cámara vacía, fuera del hall. Nos juntaron allí más cerca unos de otros de lo que habitualmente hubiéramos estado.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagal- el banquete de comienzo de año se realizara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ustedes ocupen sus lugares en el gran salón, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de las casas que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables hechiceras y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos harán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier quebranto de las reglas, les hará perder puntos. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos es premiada con la copa de las casas, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar en pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que se arreglen todo lo que puedan, mientras esperen.

Voy a regresar cuando estemos listos para ustedes. Por favor, esperen con calma.

-¿Cómo hacen exactamente la selección de las casas?- pregunto Harry.

-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma- respondió Ron.

Reí entre dientes, ambos me observaron.

-En realidad es una prueba muy sencilla y no duele nada- aclare- nos pondrán el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre la cabeza y el nos dirá en que casa debemos estar, basándose en el cómo pensamos, nuestros sentimientos, en fin, basándose en nosotros.

Ambos me observaron atentos, pero en ese momento se escucharon gritos, al girarme observe unos veinte fantasmas que acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Parecía que estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y petizo decía.

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad…

-¿Mi querido Fraile, no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos creo mala fama a todos y usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma… me pregunto qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí…

Un fantasma con malla de baile y gorguera de pronto se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!- dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos- ¿Están por seleccionarlos supongo?

Algunos asintieron.

-¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuf!- dijo el Fraile –Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

-A moverse ahora- dijo una voz aguda- la ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagal había regresado. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

-Ahora, formen una fila- dijo la profesora a los de primer año- y síganme.

Todos nos pusimos en fila, me coloque detrás de Ron, salimos de la cámara, volvimos a cruzar el hall, y pasamos por un par de puertas dobles y entramos en el gran salón.

Esto era tan extraño y esplendido a la vez. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, en donde el resto de los estudiantes ya estaban tendidos con platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en el extremo del salón, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagal nos condujo y nos hizo detener enfrentados a los otros alumnos y con los profesores detrás de nosotros. Los cientos de rostros que nos miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Colocados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado, al levantar la vista observe el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Era difícil de creer que allí hubiera un cielo raso y no que el gran salón se abriera directamente a los cielos.

La profesora McGonagal coloco frente a nosotros un taburete de cuatro patas. Encima del taburete, puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado y raido y muy sucio. Todos contemplamos el sombrero. Por unos segundos, hubo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se sacudió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy lindo,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves,_

_me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_galeras altas y elegantes,_

_pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver,_

_así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes de espíritu,_

_su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_distinguen a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_donde son justos y leales;_

_esos perseverantes de Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez estés en la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos;_

_esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque yo soy un Sombrero Pensante._

Todo en el salón estallo en aplausos cuando el sombrero termino su canción. Se inclino hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedo rígido otra vez.

¿Pero yo me quedaría en alguna casa?, había demostrado en el tren que podía hacer magia aunque no sabía el por qué, ya que nunca había demostrado la mas mínima gota de magia, pero en el caso de que así sea, ¿Por qué razón parecía que tenía 11 años cuando en realidad hacia unos meses había cumplido 16?, ¿pero si llegaba a estar en alguna casa, a cual pertenecería?

La profesora McGonagal se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione- dijo- ¡Abbott Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado con trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se coloco el sombrero, que le tapo hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Grito el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

-¡Bones, Susan!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- grito otra vez el sombrero y Susan se apresuro a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez, varios de los miembros de Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar manos con Terry, mientras se unía a ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravanclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resulto la primera nueva integrante de Gryffindor en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estallo en vitoreos.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justine!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-Finnian, Seamus- el muchacho de cabello color arena que estaba delante de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara miembro de Gryffindor.

-Granger, Hermione

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se coloco el sombrero con ansiedad.

-¡GRIFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero, se escucho el gruñido proveniente de Ron.

Cuando Neville Longbottom fue llamado, tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero se tomo un largo rato para decidirse. Cuando finalmente grito: ¡GRIFFINDOR! , Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a , Morag.

Malfoy se adelanto al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y grito: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon… Nott… Parkinson… luego Perks, Sally-Anne, hasta que llego el momento de:

-¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales, luego de unos minutos se escucho al sombrero decir: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Toda la mesa de la izquierda estallo en fuertes vitoreos.

-¡Tompson, Alexia!

Me acerque a el taburete observe a todo el gran salón antes de que el sombrero seleccionador me cubriera los ojos.

-Llena de Valentia, lo veo-dijo una vocecita en mi oreja- Mmmm también muy leal, astuta, esto es muy interesante, ¿Dónde te pondré?

Necesito ayudar a Potter, necesito ayudar a Harry pensé

-Eso puedo notarlo, pero también puedo ver que algo ocultas, tal vez lo mejor es que estés en ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Escuche gritar la última palabra a todo el salón, me saque el sombrero mientras la mesa de la izquierda estallaba en vitoreos, y me senté al lado de Harry entre saludos y presentaciones. Luego de varios minutos llamaron a Weasley, Ronald; Ron tenía una palidez verdosa, unos segundos mas tarde el sombrero grito: ¡GRIFFINDOR!

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Nos miraba con los brazos abierto, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que vernos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo- ¡bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete ¡Quiero decirles unas cuantas palabras! Y aquí están:¡Papanatas!, ¡Llorones!, ¡Baratijas!, ¡Pellizcon! ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudimos y vivamos.

Observe los platos que estaban frente a mí, ellos estaban llenos de comida pero que hace unos segundos habian estado vacios, había, carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, papas hervidas, papas asadas y papas fritas, pastel de Yorkshire, arvejas, zanahorias, jugo de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta, con Harry nos servimos de todo un poco menos los bombones de menta, la comida era realmente deliciosa.

Luego de hablar con Nick casi decapitado, la conversación se centro en las familias.

-Yo soy mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus – mi papá es Muggle mi mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Todos reímos.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo, Neville?- pregunto Ron.

-Bueno, mi abuela me crio y ella es una bruja-contesto Neville- pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un Muggle, durante diez años mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de agarrarme desprevenido y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mi. Una vez casi me ahoga, empujándome del muelle de Blackpool, pero no paso nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. Tío abuelo Algie había venido a tomar té y me estaba colgando de los tobillos por una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo rebote todo el camino por el jardín y la calle; estaban todos muy complacidos. Abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendrían que haber visto sus caras, cuando vine para aquí. Creían que no iba a ser tan mágico como para venir. Tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compro mi sapo.

-¡Ay!- se escucho la voz de Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de los profesores, allí estaba Snape, su vista estaba fija en Harry, pero entendía él porque Severus aborrecía tanto al chico de ojos verdes, anteojos y cabello negro sentado a mi lado.

Por último desaparecieron los postres y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todos en el salón permanecimos en silencio.

-Ejem… solo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos comimos y bebimos, tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques en el área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los mellizos Weasley.

-También tengo pedido un del señor Filch, el celador, para que les recuerde que no deben usar magia en los recreos, en los pasillos.

Las pruebas de selección de Quiddith tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del trimestre. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas deberán ponerse en contacto con Madam Hooch.

Y por último, quiero decirles que este año, el corredor del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está prohibido para todos aquellos los que no deseen sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, vamos a cantar la canción del colegio!- grito Dumbledore.

Dumbledore agito su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció y se elevo sobre las mesas y se agito como una víbora y se transformo en palabras.

-Cada uno elegirá su melodía favorita- dijo Dumbledore- ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todos vociferamos.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts._

_Enséñanos algo, por favor,_

_ya sea que seamos viejos y pelados_

_o jóvenes con rodillas roñosas,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes,_

_porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_hagan que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_simplemente hagan lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno termino la canción en tiempos diferentes, solo los mellizos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras con su varita y cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió, con más entusiasmo.

-¡ah! La música- dijo enjuagándose los ojos- Una magia mas allá de todo lo hacemos aquí. Y ahora, hora de ir a la cama ¡salgan al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor seguimos a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salimos del gran salón y subimos por los retratos, a lo largo de los corredores, susurraban y nos señalaban al pasar, Percy en dos oportunidades nos hizo pasar por portales ocultos detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.

-Peeves- susurro Percy a los de primer año- es un Poltergeist, un fantasma travieso y ruidoso- levanto la voz- Peeves, muéstrate.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al varón sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y malignos y una boca ancha, apareció flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, empuñando los bastones.

-¡Oooooh!-dijo, con un maligno cacareo - ¡los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzo sobre nosotros; todos nos agachamos.

-Vete, Peeves, o el Baron Sanguinario se enterara de esto, ¡lo digo en serio!- grito enojado Percy.

Peeves saco la lengua y desapreció dejando caer los bastones en la cabeza de Neville. Lo oímos alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

-Tienen que cuidarse de Peeves- nos advirtió Percy, mientras seguíamos avanzando- el Varon Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Aquí llegamos.

Al final del corredor, colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto

-Muerte a los dragones- dijo Percy y el retrato se balanceo hacia adelante para revelar un orificio redondo en la pared. Todos nos amontonamos para pasar, y nos encontramos en la sala común de Griffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy nos condujo a las chicas, a través de una puerta hacia nuestro dormitorio, al final de una escalera de caracol encontramos cinco camas adoseladas y con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro, nuestros baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansadas para conversar, todas menos Hermione que aun seguía hablando de hechizos sacamos los pijamas y nos metimos en la cama.

Estaba en Hogwarts junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo cerca de Quirrell y su horrible turbante.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, por favor comenten**

**Besos y suerte**

**May**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Llegar a clase era muy difícil, en Hogwarts había ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras, amplias y extensas; angostas y destartaladas; algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes; otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Luego, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lu gar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil re cordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que cambiaba de lugar todo el tiempo. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y estaba segura de que las armaduras podían caminar.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una de sagradable sorpresa cuando uno de ellos se deslizaba súbitamente a través de la puerta que uno trataba de abrir. Nick Casi Decapi tado siempre se sentía feliz de señalar el camino indica do a los nuevos Gryffindor, pero Peeves el Poltergeist, se ocupaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino cuando uno llegaba tarde a clase. También nos tiraba canastos de papeles a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, nos pedazos de tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, lo tomaba a uno de la nariz y chillaba: ¡tengo tu nariz!

Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el cela dor, Argus Filch, él tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatu ra flacucha y de color grisáceo, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los corredores. Si uno violaba una ley ante ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, quien aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los mellizos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbita mente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudian tes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.

Y luego, una vez que te las has ingeniado para encontrar las aulas, debías enfrentarte a las materias. La magia era mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras raras.

Teníamos que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con nuestros teles copios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nom bres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los pla netas. Tres veces por semana íbamos a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Botánica, con una bruja pe queña y regordeta, la profesora Sprout, con quien aprendíamos a cuidar de todas las plantas y los hongos y a descubrir para qué debíamos utilizarlas.

Y como siempre sospeche, la materia más aburrida era Historia de la Ma gia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns que era realmente muy anciano cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea de la sala de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, y dejo atrás su cuerpo. Binns ha blaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y confundía Emeric el Malvado y Uric el Chiflado.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a una pila libros para ver por arriba de su escritorio.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Estricta e inteligente, nos dio un sermonen cuanto nos sentamos en nuestra primera clase.

—Las transformaciones son una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que ustedes aprenderán en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego otra vez a su forma original. Todos estábamos muy impresiona dos y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto nos dimos cuenta de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera transformar muebles en animales. Después de ha cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, nos dio a cada uno un fosforo para que intentáramos convertirlo en una agu ja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione había logrado algún cambio en el fosforo. La profesora McGonagall mos tró a la clase cómo estaba plateado y puntiagudo, y de dicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

La clase que todos esperábamos era Defensa Contra las Ar tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, su turbante, nos dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno estaba seguro de creer su historia.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry.

—Pociones con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron

— Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos— mencione mientras tomaba una cucharada de avena.

—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el correo. Hedwig dejo caer una nota entre el plato de Harry y el mío, el, la abrió de inmediato, rápidamente leyó en voz alta.

Querido Harry y Alexia:

sé que tienen las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿les gustaría venir y tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuenten todo sobre su primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry me observo esperando mi respuesta, ascenti con la cabeza y le pase mi pluma para que conteste.

«Sí, gracias, te veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.

—Harry — le dije mientras le pasaba un pedazo de pergamino —debes aprenderlo para la clase de pociones.

El desdoblo un pergamino, en el decía:

* Si se agrega POLVO DE ASFODENO a una INFUSION DE AJENJOS se obtiene una POCIMA PARA DORMIR muy fuerte conocida como (POCIMA DE MUERTOS VIVIENTES).

* El BEZOAR es una PIEDRA SACADA DEL ESTOMAGO DE UNA CABRA y sirve para SALVARSE de la mayoría DE LOS VENENOS.

* ACONITO y LUPANIA son la MISMA PLANTA.

—Esta es la primera clase — aclaro.

—Sí, pero lo mejor es que lo sepas, confía en mí — mencione.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en una de las mazmorras. Hacía más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y ya era lo suficientemente tétrico sin todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, comenzó la clase pasando lista, pero lo extraño fue que se detuvo tanto en el nombre de Harry como en el mío.

Los ojos de Snape eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú neles negros.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero le entendíamos todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Dado que habrá muy pocos tontos movimientos de varitas aquí, muchos de ustedes van a dudar de que esto sea magia. No espero que realmente entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que el montón de alcornoques a lo que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Mas silencio siguió a ese pequeño discurso, observe a Harry que estaba sentado a mi lado.

—¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape — ¿Qué obtengo si agrego polvo de raíces de asfodeno a una infusión de ajenjo?

—Una poción para dormir conocida como pócima de muertos vivientes — contesto Harry.

—Vamos a ver si no fue solo suerte ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

—Del estomago de una cabra —contesto.

—Diferencia entre Aconito y Lupania — pidió con sus negros ojos fijos en Harry.

—Son la misma planta.

Se acerco a nosotros y estiro su mano derecha.

—Dame el pergamino.

Harry lo dejo en su mano, Snape lo desdoblo y lo leyó.

—¿De quién es esto, Potter? — pregunto el profesor de pociones.

—Mio — conteste.

—Le estabas pasando las respuestas a Potter — dijo

—No, ese es el resumen de el libro de Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos se lo pase a Harry en el desayuno para que podamos ir estudiando —mencione.

—Tompson, ve con el director — aclaro con vos fría.

Intercambie una mirada con Harry, esto no lo esperaba. Trate de levantar mis cosas pero Snape nuevamente dijo:

—Potter te llevara después tus cosas.

Salí de la mazmorra, camine en silencio, doble una esquina, y me pare frente a una gárgola de piedra grande.

—¡Caramenlos de limón! — dije esperanzada de que sea la clave, de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado a tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos.

Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que se deslizaba lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica.

Al subir, la pared volvió a cerrarse detrás de mí, con un golpe sordo. Subí más y mas dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareada, vi ante mí una puerta de roble brillante con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo. Descendí de la escalera que se deslizaba y llame a la puerta. Esta se abrió silenciosamente y penetre en ella. El despacho de Dumbledore era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, atestada de leves y curiosos ruidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había unos cuantos instrumentos de plata que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores de ambos sexos, todos ellos dormitando dentro los marcos. Había un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de el sobre un estante, un sombrero de mago, ajado y roto, el sombrero seleccionador. Pero no estaba sola allí, sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro carmesí, del tamaño de un cisne, tenía una cola de oro brillante tan larga como la de un pavo real y brillantes garras doradas. Me acerque a ella y le acaricie la cabeza.

—Hola Fawkes —salude al fénix.

—Alexia — dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me gire exaltada al tiempo que me encontraba con Dumbledore.

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que Severus te mando a mi despacho? — consulto

—En el desayuno le di a Harry un pergamino de las preguntas que el profesor Snape le haría para que las estudie — respondi, algo en mi me decía que debía contarle la verdad — aunque me resulto extraño el que no le haya sacado puntos a Gryffindor.

—¿Sabes él porque estas acá? —pregunto.

—Si se refiere a Hogwarts, no — respondi.

El me sonrió cálidamente.

—Tu perteneces a otro mundo, uno en el que la magia solo se lee en ciertos libros, y que el nombre Harry Potter es famoso pero por otras razones a las que nosotros conocemos —menciono, yo asentí, siempre supe que Dumbledore sabia muchas más cosas que las que le revelaba a Harry — estas aquí por una razón.

—¿Qué razón? — consulte.

—Cuidar y ayudar a Harry en todo lo que sucederá —respondió.

—¿Quiere decirme que la vida de Harry depende de mí? — dije un poco confundida, y un tanto exaltada.

—No solo la vida de Harry, sino también de todos los magos y brujas — aclaro.

Yo lo observe, esta vez con cierto terror, ¿la vida de tantas personas estaba en mis manos?

—¿Pero cuanto tiempo estaré en este… mundo? —interrogue.

—Hasta el final, solo que cuando vuelvas a la casa de tus padres o algún otro lugar que sea de tu vida humana, aun vas a poder comunicarte o encontrarte con personas de este mundo; pero si te encuentras con alguien pasaras a aparentar la edad que esa persona cree que tienes — explico.

Lo observe tratando de comprender lo que había dicho, podía sentir como varias preguntas se formaban en mi mente, dije una de ellas.

—¿Pero por qué no aparecí con la edad que realmente tengo? —Consulte — ¿no me tomarían mas en serio si fuera mayor?

—Si fueras mayor no podrías estar en el mismo año que Harry, por lo que tal vez te costara mas el acercarte a él— respondió.

—¿Pero como sabe tanto de mi? — le pregunte.

—Ahora no te lo puedo decir — respondió.

Lo observe confundida, en los últimos quince minutos parecía que todo se había dado vuelta, pero porque razón, yo, entre todas las personas debí ser elegida para cuidar de Harry, había gente mucho más competente que yo.

—Deberías volver con tus amigos — menciono — Severus debe estar molesto porque hayas perdido una clase.

—Alguien sabe que yo no pertenezco a… esto— le pregunte.

—Solo el profesor Snape—contesto —¿Sabes de alguien que deba saberlo?

—Solo dos personas deberían saberlo dentro de dos años —dije recordando a Sirius y Remus — pero recién dentro de cuatro años se enteraran más personas, si todo sale como debería.

El asintió con una cálida mirada y una compasiva sonrisa, como diciendo que las decisiones que tome con respecto a quien debería contarle lo que sucedía eran mías.

Ya me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando Dumbledore me dijo:

—Y una cosa más, Alexia, debes informarme sobre todo lo que Harry haga, que sobrepase las normas de la escuela, que este en riesgo su vida, o que creas que es importante que sepa, también sobre cualquier duda que tengas — aclaro y me dio una capa plateada, muy bien doblada, parecía nueva.

—¿Una capa para hacerse invisible? — le pregunte aun mas confundida que antes.

—Por si debes seguirlo sin que él se dé cuenta — respondió colocándola en mis brazos, asentí — y otra cosa más, aunque me gustaría que pasara, no creo que sea prudente el que me lo digas todo, no por ahora al menos.

Cuando llegue a la escalera para entrar en la mazmorra, me encontré con Harry y Ron, ellos estaban hablando.

—Anímate — le decía Ron a Harry — Snape siempre les saca puntos a Fred y George.

Cuando me vieron ambos me observaron, tome la mochila que Harry tenía en la mano y guarde la capa para hacerse invisible adentro.

—¿Te expulsaron? — pregunto Ron, reí entre dientes.

—No, no me expulsaron, pero si me dieron tarea extra — respondi.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid con ustedes? — consulto Ron.

Cinco minutos antes de las tres, salimos del castillo y cruzamos los terrenos. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña cabaña de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban afuera de la puerta del frente. Cuando Harry golpeo la puerta, oímos unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

—Abajo, Fang, abajo.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—Entren — dijo —Atrás, Fang.

Nos dejo entrar, luchando para sujetar del collar a un enorme dogo negro.

Había un solo ambiente. Del techo colgaban jamones y faenases. Una pava de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de retazos.

—Siéntanse como en casa — dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang que se tiro contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

—Este es Ron — dijo Harry a Hagrid, que vertía el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y servía pedazos de torta.

—¿Otro Weasley, eh? — dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron — me he pasado la mitad de mi vida espantando a tus hermanos mellizos del bosque.

Luego de hablar sobre Filch, la señora Norris, Snape y el robo en Gringotts, regresamos al castillo para cenar con los bolsillos llenos de la pétrea torta que fuimos demasiado amables para rechazar. Observe a Harry, podía notar como varias preguntas se formaban en su mente, y aunque me hubiera encantado responder a ellas, aunque aun no era el momento.

* * *

**Nuevo capi., espero que les guste, por favor comente**

**Besos y suerte**

**May**


End file.
